culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting High and Low (A-ha song)
| Released = 2 June 1986 | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = * 6:03 }} | Label = Warner Bros. | Writer = Pål Waaktaar |Producer = Tony Mansfield, Alan Tarney | Last single = "Train of Thought" (1986) | This single = Hunting High and Low (1986) | Next single = "I've Been Losing You" (1986) | Misc = }} "Hunting High and Low" is a song by the Norwegian band A-ha. It was released as the final single from the band's debut album, Hunting High and Low, in 1986. Release and reception "Hunting High and Low" was released in the summer of 1986 and became the third most successful single from Hunting High and Low on the charts and one of the band's most recognizable and popular songs. The song didn't chart in the U.S., but was a Top 5 hit in Britain and in Ireland. The original album version was produced by Tony Mansfield and is played with synthesizers. For release as a single, the track was remixed, containing additional production by Alan Tarney and features an orchestra. Coldplay, who have made their admiration of A-ha known, have been known to perform this song in concert.Hunting High and Low Music video The video was directed by Steve Barron, and once again utilises animation techniques which show singer Morten Harket "morphing" into various animals (an eagle, a white shark, and a lion). In 1986, the British TV show Blue Peter featured a special documentary on the making of the "Hunting High and Low" video. Formats and track listing 7": Warner Bros. / W 6663 United Kingdom # "Hunting High And Low" (Remix) - 3:45 # "The Blue Sky" (Demo Version) - 3:12 * Track 1 is produced by Tony Mansfield, additional production by Alan Tarney. 12": Warner Bros. / W 6663T United Kingdom # "Hunting High and Low" (Extended Version) - 6:03 # "Hunting High and Low" (Remix) - 3:45 # "The Blue Sky" (Demo Version) - 3:12 * Track 1 is produced by Tony Mansfield, additional production by Alan Tarney. 7": Warner Bros. / 9 28684-7 United States # "Hunting High And Low" (Remix) - 3:45 # "And You Tell Me" (Demo Version) - 1:52 * Track 1 is produced by Tony Mansfield, additional production by Alan Tarney. 12": Warner Bros. / 9 20478-0 United States # "Hunting High and Low" (Extended Remix) - 6:03 # "Train Of Thought" (Reflection Mix) - 7:00 # "And You Tell Me" (Demo Version) - 1:52 * Track 1 is the same version as the "Extended Version", produced by Tony Mansfield, additional production by Alan Tarney. * "Train Of Thought" (Reflection Mix) is the same version as the "Steve Thompson Mix" & "The U.S. Mix". Chart performance Year-end charts Certifications Covers Hunting High and Low has been covered by several artists over the years, either recorded, live performance or both. Some of the artists that have performed this song include: * Coldplay * Alexandre Pires feat. Ivete Sangalo * Poor Rich Ones * London Symphony Orchestra * Kurt Nilsen * Edyta Górniak References Category:1986 singles Category:A-ha songs Category:Music videos directed by Steve Barron Category:Songs written by Paul Waaktaar-Savoy Category:Warner Bros. Records singles